Sex in the Malfoy Manor
by Namy and Gody
Summary: Après qu'elle se soit faitre mettre dehors par ses parents, Hermione se promene dans les régions de Londres. Comble du malheur, elle tombe en panne devant un manoir..Un sixième chapitre plein de tendresse.
1. Propisition indescente

Sex in the Malfoy Castle  
  
Chap 1.  
  
Proposition indécente.  
  
- Comment as-tu osé... hurla d'une voix hystérique Hélène Granger.  
  
- Hélène, calme toi, murmura George Granger.  
  
- Non!! Comment as-tu osé Hermione!?! Comment as-tu osé!?!  
  
- Maman...  
  
- Non! Je ne veux rien savoir! Sort de cette maison. Va-t-en!! Et surtout ne reviens jamais! Comment as-tu pus tuer un enfant? Ne t'avions-nous pas appris les règles de l'église! Non seulement tu as commis de l'adultère mais, en plus de cela, tu as avorté!! Tu es une HONTE pour notre famille! Va-t-en!! Tu m'as bien compris! VA-T-EN!!  
  
Et elle pointa un doigt rageur vais la porte d'entrée. Hermione sortie en trombe de la maison où elle avait toujours vécu. Elle prit précipitamment les clés de sa voiture et entra, furax, dans celle-ci. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Nulle part où aller se réfugier. Harry était mort en tuant Voldemort. Hermione l'avait tellement pleuré. Son meilleur ami. Son petit frère. Plus jamais elle ne le reverrait. Plus jamais. Et pour ne plus finir, Ron s'était soudainement trouver une vocation de bouddhiste et était parti faire un voyage de "purification de l'âme" au Tibet! Quel excentrique. Hermione laissa échappé une larme. Où devait-elle aller? Hermione passa des heures a erré ici est là avec sa petite voiture. Dans la ville de Londres jusqu'à une petite contrée. Soudain, l'auto stoppa dans un drôle de bruit. Hermione sortit brusquement et en vitesse et ouvrit le capot. Une épaisse fumé noir lui entoura le visage. Hermione toussota et referma le capot. Elle donna un violent coup de pied à la voiture. Elle était en colère. Et elle était désespérée. Où allait-elle passer la nuit? Où allait-elle vivre? Autant se laisser mourir... Tout a coup, comme un cadeau du ciel, elle aperçut a moins d'un kilomètre une énorme bâtisse. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put. Et comme pour lui rappeler que la chance n'était pas éternelle, la pluie tomba soudainement. Hermione jura intérieurement mais continua de courir. Sa planche de salut était cette bâtisse. Ou plutôt ce manoir. Alors, peu importe la pluie! Elle arriva dans l'énorme manoir. Elle resta un moment bouche bée d'admiration devant les grands murs de pierres grises, les hautes fenêtres, la porte au bois ouvragé. Oui, tout était splendide. Elle poussa timidement la grosse porte, légèrement surprise qu'elle ne soit pas fermer. Elle entra et fut frappé par tant de beauté. Tout était sublime. Même les plafonds!! Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Mais, si les propriétaires de cette imposante bâtisse était la... Que ferait-elle? Elle haussa les épaules, elle dormirait dans sa voiture. Elle entra doucement dans une pièce et vit un fauteuil bleu foncé, de dos, une énorme bibliothèque et un bon feu de foyer. Elle s'approcha tranquillement quand le fauteuil pivota brusquement. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas possible.... Malfoy.... Elle devait se tromper!! Et pourtant, elle aurait reconnu se regard argenté et brûlant entre mille. Même si ses beaux cheveux blonds avaient poussés pour lui arriver aux épaules. Ses jambes étaient longues et musclés. Et sa chemise était entièrement ouverte, laissant admiré un torse ferme et musclé. Il avait a sa main droite un petit livre rouge et a la main gauche un porto. Il représentait magnifiquement bien, un ange légèrement pirate. La beauté, l'élégance et la sensualité. Il se leva doucement. Quand il fut bien droit, Hermione vit à quel point il était grand. Imposant.  
  
- Que fais tu chez moi Granger?  
  
Il appuya délibérément sur chacun de ses mots.  
  
- Je suis désolé Malfoy. Je vais m'en aller.  
  
Au moment où elle faisait volte face, Drago lui saisit la main. Hermione ressentit un tel frisson. Rien a voir avec Viktor. Rien a voir avec ce gros porc de Krum.  
  
- Je t'ai posé une question Granger. Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi?  
  
- Je t'ai dit que je partais! Répliqua Hermione agressivement.  
  
- Es-tu bouché Granger ou ne peux-tu pas répondre a une simple question.  
  
- Peut-être n'ai je pas envie de répondre.  
  
- Tu vas répondre ou je dirais aux aurores que tu es rentré chez moi par infraction. Où peut-être n'aurais-je même pas besoins d'appeler les aurores qui sais ! dit-il avec des yeux remplient de malices.  
  
Hermione senti l'indignation bouillir dans ses veines. Comment osait-il!?!  
  
- Tu ne peux pas dire ça!!  
  
- Et pourquoi cela. As-tu été invité ici? Je t'es laissez entrée?  
  
- Non... admit-elle a contre-coeur.  
  
- Alors, je t'écoute Granger.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Nulle humiliation n'aurait put être plus horrible. Avoué a Malfoy qu'elle n'était qu'une prostitué et qu'elle avait tué un enfant. SON enfant. Mais, avait-elle le choix? Non. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Azkaban. Et surtout pas à cause d'une histoire de panne et de refuge! Elle devait donc tout dire a Malfoy. Son ennemi de toujours...  
  
- Mes parents m'ont mis dehors....  
  
Elle attendit qu'il éclate de rire. Mais, il ne fit rien a part froncé légèrement les sourcils.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela?  
  
- Je me suis fait avorté.  
  
- Je vois. Et pourquoi es-tu venu dans mon château?  
  
- Je n'avait nul part ou aller. Et quand j'ai vu ton manoir... J'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais m'y réfugier cette nuit. Admit-elle avec difficulté. Ne pense pas que je savais que c'était toi qui était le propriétaire...Je ne serais jamais venue aussi non ...dit-elle avec précipitation.  
  
Drago posa une main sur son menton fier, faisant mine de réfléchir. Hermione se tortilla, réellement stressé. Qu'allait dire Malfoy? Allait-il la regarder avec dégoût car elle avait osé avorter? « Je pourrais en profité se dit Drago, et puis, elle ne me refusera rien, j'en suis sur, si je lui donne ce qu'elle cherche» Drago releva le regard et fit un léger sourire.  
  
- Je te propose quelque chose Granger.  
  
- Quoi? Interrogea-t-elle attendant avec appréhension mais aussi avec crainte.  
  
- Tu peux habiter ici.  
  
Hermione senti ses grands yeux marron sortirent de leur orbite. Le beau Malefoy, car elle l'avait toujours trouvé canon, venait de lui demandé de rester sous le même toit !!! Pas le fait qui soit beau qui la rendait si débordante de joie...mais elle avit peut-être enfin trouvé un toit!!! Le ciel lui tombait sur la tête ma parole!!! C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Bien trop beau! Drago posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa la peau. A chaque effleurement, Hermione frissonnait de plus belle. Cet attouchement était sans vice, manquait de douceur tout a en ayant un peu trop. C'était comme si Malefoy voulait deviner. Deviner la texture de sa peau, ses idées noirs, ses rêves, et même ses fantasmes... Hermione en voulait plus, sa se voyait dans la lueur de ses yeux. Cela donna une idée à son hôte.  
  
- Mais a une seule condition... murmura-t-il doucement en s'approchant.  
  
- Laquelle? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
  
Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Elle sentait son souffle chaud et qui sentait l'alcool dans son coup. C'était enivrant, elle ferma les yeux.  
  
- Deviens ma maîtresse... lui sursura-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
A suivre... (Review!!!) 


	2. Nuit

Salut Salut!!! En fait, ce qu'ont a pas dit : On est deux!!! Namie Cassy et Gody! Bon ...on est trop contente de vos reviews...tout plein pour nous. On en est plus qu'heureuse!

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. On espère que vous nous pardonerez!

Merci pour vos review! On vous en est reconnaissante!

Chap 2

Nuit

- Deviens ma maîtresse…

Hermione se figea. Quoi? Elle n'était plus sur si c'était son imagination ou bien sa tête qui lui jouait des tours. C'est vrai qu'elle était épuisée…

-Qu…quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu…lui chuchota t - il a l'oreille. Deviens ma maîtr…

Il nu pas le temps de finir que déjà une main venait s'abattre sur son joli petit minois. Il bascula sous l'effet de la surprise et tomba par terre, nez dans le tapie. Hermione était bouche bée et vraiment scandalisé. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici avec ces conditions ! Désolé pour toi mais je ne suis pas une fille de joie !

-Comment expliques-tu que tu sois tomber enceinte ? Dit-il en levant la tête.

Hermione devient rouge. Non pas de colère mais de honte.

-Comment oses-tu ? Sa ne te regarde absolument pas ! Dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui piqué les yeux et avec de gros trémolos dans la voix, toute fureur ayant déserté son cœur.

Draco se leva et la regarda avec une onze de malice dans les yeux.

-De toute façon, tu n'as aucun endroit ou aller, aucun ami chez qui te réfugiez.

Il s'approchait encore d'elle et bientôt, son visage fut à quelque centimètre du sien. Hermione essaya de se dégager mais elle était maintenant entre son ennemi et un mur. Draco baissa la tête et embrassa le cou d'Hermione, humant son odeur de femme …

-Et puis, qui te dit que tu n'aimeras pas? Dit-il en l'embrassant encore une fois dans le creux de son cou.

Hermione trembla. Ces baisers étaient tellement…non! Il ne faullait pas descendre a se niveau la…Elle n'était vraiment pas une fille dejoie et ne voulais pas le devenir. Mais ou allait-elle aller? Ou allait-elle loger?

-Moi! Je dit que moi je n'aimerais pas…

Sa voix manquait d'assurance, ça elle en était certaine…Et elle ne put s'empêcher de gemir quans il mouilla un peu son coup de sa langue. Elleen oblia même les propos indescent etblessant qu'il venait d'émettre.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur moi…répondit le voix qui appartenait au créateur des frissons qui allaient le long de son dos.

Elle en avait assez!!! Sans réfléchir a quoi que se soit, elle se dégagea et s'éloigna de lui. Lui avait les yeux plein demalice et un sourire en coin. Il se retourna et s'accota sur le mur de pierre. Il la regarda s'agiter comme un animal prit au piège puis, s'assir sur un des nombreux divans qui trônaient dasn l'immense salon. Chacun se regardait avec des expressions soit confuses, tantôt souriante, tantôt meurtrière. Hermione ne cessait de se répéter que, vu leurs anciennes querelles, cette relation était impossible. Mais d'un côté…c'était tentant. Draco lui la regardait toujours avec le sourire en coin, les yeux petillants et une position provoquante. Si suelement elle accepterais... Il se donnerait enfin la seul femme de l'école qui lui était refusé. Le fruit interdit. Si bon au goût, il en était sûr!!! Il devait réussir,mais il vait la certitude qu'il se devait de la prendre. Il saviat tout ce qu'elle avait endurer. Et même plus que quiconque savait. Il savait même que ce...Krum... avait fait deschoses...horrible avec cet être fragile. Il voulait gouter de sa peau à elle. Elle l'attirait. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle l'attirait horriblement.Il ne saivais pas si il l'aurait tout de suite , mais sa il l'aurait, coute que coute!

- Je...je vais y penser...donne moi le temps...

Draco leva un sourcil en signe d'interogation. Puis souri de plus belle.

- Je te laisse le temps. Tu peux rester ici cette nuit et demain pour la journée, et on en reparlera demain soir, au souper.

-Tu ne...

Voyant venir la question, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

-Je promet que je ne t'enterais rien durant la journée. Durant cette nuit non plus rajouta-t-il en la voyant bouger les lèvres.

Puis, il prit les affaires de la jeune femme et lui fit signe de la suivre.

-C'est d'accord.

Elle se leva et le monta les grandes escaliers noirs, monta deux étages en suivant son hôte. Son odeur d'homme l'enivrait au plus haut points, mais sa elle ne le laisserait pas parraître.Elle le détaillait de dos. Ses larges épaules, ses cheveux argents et lisse lui descendent aux omoplates, sa chemise qui lui donnait l'aire d'un maître de château, ses longues jambes muscler mais fines, son bassin étroit, ses fesses petites mais rondes, et qu'on devinaient muscler... Ses bras puissants... Elle imaginait ses yeux petillants, ses yeux couleur mer d'acier... soupson de bleu et gris... son visage d'ange...son trose muscler...(N/A: moi aussi les filles...moi aussi j'en rêve!!!!et je ne suis pas la seul je crois en ;)) STOP! Mission sucide! C'était quasiment de l'auto-mutilation ce qu'elle fesait là! Elle devait penser à autre chose...

-C'est ici, lui dit l'homme en avant d'elle.

Elle n'avait même pas remarquer le chemin si long.

-Merci...

Elle lui prit ses affaires des mains, sans même le regarder, et entra en vitesse, sans demander son reste. Elle ferma la porte et s'accota contre celle-ci, laissant son coeur battre à la chamade. Elle glissa sur laporte, se mettant les genoux replier au menton et laissa sa tête sur les genoux, respirant a grande bouffer. Tout pour se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un peu surpris par sa réaction, Draco s'éloigna de la porte tranquillement. Lui aussi était un peu à l'envers. Son regard pesant dans son dos ne lui avait pas échapper. Lui aussi l'avait détailler d'un oeil rapide. Elle avait grandi, avait prit quelque rondeur aux bon endroits. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant légèrement vaguer, et non bouclés comme des fous. Ses grands yeux le regardait avec intéret l'avait rendu faible sur le moment.C'est drôle à dire, mais il avait penser sur le moment que se serrais peut-être la seul fille qui lui ferais vraiment plaisir... et il avait envie d'elle. Il verrait demain. Et il espérait que sa réponse soit positive...de tout coeur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bon, vous avez aimez la suite?


	3. Dîner très osé

Merci pour les reviews!! La le chapitre prend beaucoup moins de temps non? Lol! En tout cas, moi j'applaudis fortement Namie Cassy pour son excellent chapitre!! J'ai intérêt a être a sa hauteur!!  
  
Chap 3.  
  
Dîner très os  
  
Hermione serra nerveusement le petit bout de papier quel venait de découvrir sur la commode de sa chambre.  
  
-Ce soir, nous dînons dans la grande salle a manger, a 18h.  
  
Il était 17h40. La brunette se doutait de ce que Malfoy voulait lui demander. Et, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Et surtout quoi faire…. Elle ne s'était offerte qu'a un homme dans sa vie. Et il avait profité d'elle et l'avait mise enceinte. Et le plus douloureux, il l'avait abandonné. Sans remord. Et Hermione avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Elle avait avorter. Elle avait tué une partie d'elle. Et pourquoi? Par peur. Mais surtout, par honte. Mais, si elle devenait la maîtresse de Malfoy, elle aurait un toit, de la nourriture et tout ce qu'elle avait besoin, mais, parce-qu'il y avait toujours un mais, elle y perdrait sa fierté. Son orgueil. Et la honte, une honte beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant, la tuerait a petite feu. Non. Elle devait refuser. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver son honneur. Elle remercierait froidement et poliment Malfoy et s'en irait. Ou? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais, avait-elle seulement le choix? Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Un minuscule elfe de maison se tenait devant elle. Avec ses grands yeux globuleux et ses dents de cheval, elle était d'une laideur repoussante, cependant, la bonté qui se reflétait dans son regard rassurait Hermione.  
  
-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Déclara l'elfe en faisant une révérence impeccable. Je me nomme Pinski Mademoiselle, et je suis la pour vous aider a vous habillez.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Mais, merci. Dit gentiment Hermione.  
  
-Monsieur Malfoy a dit a Pinski de vous aider a vous habiller.  
  
Les yeux marrons d'Hermione lancèrent aussitôt des éclairs.  
  
-Et moi, j'ai dit que j'irais comme je voudrais a ce dîner. Pars Pinski.  
  
L'elfe fit une autre révérence et partit dans un « pop » sonore, laissant Hermione tremblante de rage. Ce crétin allait voir ce qu'il allait voir!! Elle sortit en trompe de sa chambre et partit d'un pas rageur vers la salle a manger. Malfoy si trouvait déjà. Il était assis dans une chaise haute ou l'on pouvait voir les armoiries des Malfoy. Un M stylisé entouré d'un serpent a l'air passablement menaçant. Comme Drago Malfoy l'était. Hermione ne put qu'admirer Malfoy. Ses parents auraient du l'appeler Angelus. Le démon au visage d'ange… En l'apercevant, un sourire taquin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda de haut en bas et fronça dangereusement les sourcils.  
  
-J'avais dit a Pinski de t'habiller. Dit-il calmement.  
  
-Et, moi je te dis que je peux m'habiller toute seule. Répliqua-t-elle avec rancune et colère.  
  
-Je ne pense pas non. Répondit-il avec arrogance. Cette chemise est beaucoup trop lâche. Commença le blondinet en se levant doucement.  
  
Hermione sentit son souffle s'accélérer légèrement en le voyant s'avancer vers elle de sa démarche féline. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt séparé par quelques misérables et risible centimètres. Drago eut un sourire séducteur.  
  
-Elle ne montre pas assez ce que tu as. Je me suis toujours posé la question a Poudlard. Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.  
  
Le cœur de la brunette se compressa davantage. L'air était lourd. La légère odeur d'eau de Cologne de Malfoy lui montait a la tête. Malgré elle, Hermione sentit son cerveau devenir lentement, mais sûrement, comme de la gélatine.  
  
-Quelle question? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Que cache, la gentille et studieuse Hermione Granger, sous son uniforme trop grand pour elle. Souffla-t-il avant de déchirer sa chemise d'un coup sec.  
  
Hermione se figea. Trop estomaqué pour protester quand une main avide se resserra sur sa poitrine frémissante. Le frisson qui l'envahit partit de son cou jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Drago fit un petit sourire en l'entendant pousser un petit gémissement. Mi plaintif, mi extasié. Il regarda ses lèvres tremblantes. De peur ou de désir? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il finit par déposer voracement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'une bouche d'homme pouvait être aussi dure, aussi chaude. Malgré elle, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant le champs libre a la langue audacieuse de Drago. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle. Malfoy posa aussitôt ses lèvres sur son cou. Lui infligeant quelque audacieux coup de langue et suçons. Hermione serra fortement les mains. Tellement fort qu'elle sentit ses ongles lui rentrer légèrement dans la peau. Mais, elle s'en fichait. Le plus important était de ne pas céder. Ne surtout pas céder a son désir. C'était…. Dégradant. Mais, lorsque les mains de Malfoy commencèrent a descendre progressivement vers son ventre. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter de désir.  
  
-Dis oui. Murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le lobe de l'oreille.  
  
Dire oui? Dire oui a QUOI??  
  
-Dis oui… Dis que tu veux devenir ma maîtresse. Expliqua-t-il en embrassant la vallée de ses seins.  
  
Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement. La chaleur traîtresse qui irradiait de son ventre, et semblait vouloir gagner tout son corps, devenait franchement insupportable. Krum ne lui avait jamais fait une tel effet….  
  
-Dis le moi… Dis le moi…  
  
Sa voix était douce. Caressante. Faites pour convaincre et pour manipuler… Hermione ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Les mains de Malfoy lui empoignèrent brusquement les fesses. Il laissa échapper un léger grognement de satisfaction. Sa bouche remonta vers la commissure de ses lèvres.  
  
-Dis oui…  
  
Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Son impatience et son envie de la posséder transparaissait clairement dans ce baiser. Hermione sentit les dernières fonctions de son magnifiques et brillant cerveau s'éteindre.  
  
-Oui…. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
A suivre… 


	4. Amant

On dirait que vous avez apprécier le super chapitre de gody en? Bon c'est moi qui prend la relève...j'espère que sa va vous plaire! Merci Gody pour ce chapitre si ...distrayant ;)

Ce chapitre est une lemon seulement ! ENFIN!!!!!!

Chapitre 4

Amant

Elle avait dit oui!

-Bien...

Draco prit Hermione par la taille, la ramena au niveau de son bassin et l'embrassa sauvagement sur les lèvres. Des lèvres si pures, si douces, qui goûtait légèrement le citron. Hermione enroula bien vite ses jambes autour des hanches de son futur amant, et répondit au baiser sauvage, y rajoutant la langue et suçotant celle de Draco de temps a autre. Draco se mit à marcher, déposa Hermione en position assise sur la table et se décolla d'elle.

-Belle...

Hermione perdit la tête. Pourquoi arrêtait-il?

-Tait-toi et continue, lui ordonna-t-elle, la voix suppliante.

Agréablement surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Draco se mit à l'embrasser de plus belle, les baiser se faisant plus langoureux. La langue descendit bien vite au creux de son épaule, remontant derrière les oreilles. Hermione en roula les jambes autour du torse de Draco, mais celui-ci les repoussa bien vite.

-Laisse moi faire...

Mais elle avait envie de sentir le corps de Malefoy contre elle, envie de sentir son sexe contre le sien. Qu'il fasse vite!

-Ummm...

Elle se laissa aller à un gémissement quand la main aventureuse de Draco vient a l'encontre de cette partie si sensible qui demandait grâce. Pas une caresse de plus exubérante, juste une certaine pression la rendait déjà folle. La bouche de son amant par contre, faisait bien vite le tour du tissue non désirable qui couvrait sa poitrine. La main s'éloigna malheureusement de l'endroit sensible qui se voulait conquit, pour détacher le tissu. Une fois que, une à une, les agrafes firent défaites, il lui ôta doucement, faisant tomber les bretelles, puis s'éloigna pour regarder Hermione, les yeux plisser et le buste enfin dénudé, tête légèrement vers l'arrière.

-Tellement belle...

Elle écarta les jambes et tendit la main.

-Mets fin à mes souffrances, s'il te plaît...

Draco sourit, et avança vers elle. Elle tendit l'autre main et le débarrassa de sa chemise, et de son pantalon. Un Draco en caleçon se tenait maintenant devant elle, lui imposant la vue de ses bras muscler, ses abdominaux saillant, les cuisse muscler... Tout pour faire rêver n'importe qu'elle fille sur cette terre. Les yeux couleur mer d'acier regardait sa partenaire et sembla hésité un instants. L'homme à la peau pâle avança et embrassa la jeune femme qui se tenait assise sur la table de la salle à manger, désireuse des caresses futures de l'homme. Leur peau se colla l'une contre l'autre, et Draco reprit Hermione par la taille et ramena son bassin à l'encontre de ses hanches. La pression exercée à travers les tissus était quasi insupportable, mais suffisante pour leur faire comprendre que l'un à l'autre, leur désire était semblable. Draco poussa les objets inanimés qui trônait sur la table, et les fit tomber au sol. Toujours dans des baisers captivants, Draco étendit doucement Hermione sur la table, l'écrasant sous son poids. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur la peau tendre de la poitrine de l'ancienne Griffondor, pendant que sa bouche descendait doucement, créant son propre chemin vers le creux des hanches de la jeune fille, donnant des baisers mouillés à faire fondre les cœurs de glaces. Une main toujours soutirant de gémissements plaintif d'Hermione, La bouche lui donnant des baiser aux niveau du nombril, l'autre main descendant la jupes peu à peu, centimètre par centimètre. La bouche rejoignant enfin le tissu, descendant au même rythme que la jupe, découvrant le début d'une fine toison. Les mains d'Hermione , une sur la tête de Draco, l'autre sur son bras qui la massait si bien, se crispèrent quand la jupe tomba dans un bruit de froissement de tissus, et que la bouche de Draco toucha son antre chaude. La bouche sans tabou de Draco chercha en elle les endroit susceptibles de la faire gémir, peut-être même crier. Hermione soupira, gémit. Elle prit la main qui était resté sur la table, après avoir fais tomber la jupe, et la ramena vers son sexe humide.

-S'il te plait, gémit-elle.

Draco, comprenant la demande cacher, ramena ses doigts vers l'antre chaud. Un doigt pénétra... puis deux...Un mouvement de va et viens s'enchaîna, et bientôt un troisième doigts vins rejoindre les deux autres, ce qui fit pousser un gémissement plaintif d'Hermione. N'y tenant plus, elle commença se laisser aller, les hanches bougent a un rythme régulier. Cela affecta Draco, qui se débarrassa un instant de son boxer, et qui s'avança, nu.

-Tu es prête?

-Toujours...

Et il la pénétra, l'embrassa, et attendit un moment, pour être sur qu'elle ne se refuserait pas à lui.

-Viens... s'il te plait... quémanda-t-elle.

Elle bougea les hanches. Il comprit, et s'harmonisa à son mouvement. Les coups de reins les firent gémir tous deux, et de plus en pus vite, à mesure que le mouvement prenait de l'ampleur.

De plus en plus vite, ils se rapprochaient du moment d'extase que tout être cherche lors de son brassage amoureux. Et cette extase arriva bien vite, soutirant a chacun un cri.

Chacun se reposa, étandu sur la table. Chacun attendait que l'autre parle. Sans que jamais cela n,arrive.

LA suite à Gody!!!!!


	5. Tallons aiguilles et Piscine

Désolé pour cet immense retard! Je n'avais vraiment plus d'idée mais, je crois que ça vient la lol!

Chap 5.

Talons aiguilles et piscine!

Hermione ne se réveilla nullement aux chants des petits oiseaux mais, plutôt au son d'une voix aiguë lui hurlant a l'oreille. La brunette poussa un grognement de mécontentement avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux. Pinsky se tenait devant elle.

-Miss réveillez-vous! Le maître vous demande! Réveillez-vous miss.  
-J'ai compris Pinsky, merci. Grommela Hermione.

Elle s'étira en bayant en s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas un peu branlant vers la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler une douche brûlante. L'eau détendit aussitôt ses muscles. Par Merlin… elle avait couché avec Malfoy… et si elle redevenait enceinte? La question la frappa de plein fouet. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

-Par Merlin, non, pas encore ça. Souffla-t-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Et voilà… maintenant elle regrettait. Elle faisait beaucoup de choses stupides c'est temps si… La première avait été de s'offrir a Krum. La deuxième de ne pas prendre de précaution. La quatrième avait été d'aller supplier Krum… Comme une pauvre créature sans défense! La cinquième avait été d'avorter. Et maintenant, la toute dernière en liste, avait été de coucher avec Malfoy. Ne jamais écouter son corps, écouter plutôt sa tête! Elle se recroquevilla et laissant l'eau chaude dégouliner lentement sur son beau visage. Que devait-elle faire par Merlin? Elle avait dit oui a Malfoy. Et cela voulait dire être sa maîtresse jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Un soupir involontaire s'échappa de ses lèvres. De toute façon Malfoy se lassait rapidement. Une semaine et s'était fini! Autre soupir. Elle finit par se décider a sortir de la douche.

-Voilà vos vêtements Miss. Le maître veut que vous les portiez.

Hermione serra aussitôt les dents. Malfoy se prenait pour son maître ou quoi? Mais, elle n'avait pas d'autre vêtement. Elle regarda en fronçant les sourcils l'espèce de demi-culotte qui se trouvait devant elle. Un string! Elle grinça des dents et eut une exclamation de fureur. Et bien Malfoy n'était qu'un sale petit prétentieux! Elle l'enfila en fronçant les sourcils et mit l'espèce de soutien gorge qui laissait ses seins déborder. PAR MERLIN! Elle regarda la jupette qui lui arrivait juste au bord des fesses. Elle se penchait et son derrière saluerait le monde extérieur! Super vraiment super! Et le maillot alors! Même pas de manches et qui arrivait en haut du nombril! Malfoy était un homme MORT! Elle enfila rapidement ses… « vêtements »...

-Plutôt des déguisements de prostituées! Siffla-t-elle. -Le maître vous dit de le rejoindre dans le salon ou vous étiez avant. Le maître a dit que vous comprendriez.

Oh oui elle comprenait très bien. C'était a cette endroit quel avait découvert Malfoy, torse nu, lisant un livre et un verre de porto a la main. Le démon au visage d'ange. Elle hocha sèchement la tête en direction l'elfe de maison lorsque celle-ci eut un toussotement gênée.

-Quoi encore? Grogna Hermione.  
-Le maître a dit de ne pas se promener pied dans la maison… donc… de mettre ceci.

Pinsky lui tendit maladroitement les sandales au talon ridiculement hauts. Hermione fulminait. Pas d'autre mot pour la définir. De la fumée semblait sortir de tous les pores de sa peau. Elle se saisit rageusement des talons aiguilles et pensa avec délectation qu'il ferait un joli trou dans le visage d'ange de Malfoy! Elle les enfila a la hâte en sifflant contre tous les Drago Malfoy de la planète! Pinsky se retint de dire que le maître lui avait demandé de dire a la miss de se maquiller car, elle ressemblait toujours a un garçon manqué et qu'il était temps qu'elle ressemble a une femme! Oui… Pinsky préférait franchement garder ses informations pour elle! Après s'être battus pour mettre ses fichues talons hauts, Hermione eut la désagréable surprise de devoir marcher avec eux. Elle fit 2 pas et s'accrocha fermement a la poignée de porte. Arrivée a l'escalier elle le fixa avec désespoir. COMMENT était-elle supposé réussir l'exploit incroyable de descendre se fichue escalier!

-Je te déteste Malfoy! Grommela-t-elle.  
-Dommage… je croyais que tu aurais de la gratitude pour celui qui t'héberge.

En voyant son habit décontracté, un pantalon jogging et un gros t-shit. Hermione fulmina de plus belle. Mais, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plus que sexy.

-La ferme espèce de babouin!  
-Tu n'as jamais eut l'art d'insulter les personnes Granger. Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu réussiras. Répliqua Drago en l'observant du bas des escaliers.

Il avait eut un choc en la regardant. Si belle. Si… désirable. Il n'attendait qu'une chose. Qu'elle descende cette escalier de malheur. Hermione posa un pied sur une marche et… faillit se tordre la cheville. Elle s'accrocha a la rampe et réussit l'exploit de descendre 5 marches d'escalier avant de tomber sur les fesses! Drago éclata alors de rire. Un rire… si grave… si masculin qu'Hermione eut une bouffée de chaleur. Ça n'allait pas recommencer tout de même!

-Je ne bouge plus Malfoy, j'en ai marre! S'exclama-t-elle.  
-Descend tout de suite Granger.  
-Non!

Les yeux de Drago pétillèrent d'amusement et de malice.

-Aller espèce de tête de mules descend!  
-Je ne bougerais pas.

En moins de 2 Drago monta l'escalier et la souleva dans ses bras la prenant comme un sac de patates. Hermione commença a battre des pieds et a lui donner des coup de poing dans le dos.

-ESPÈCE DE SINGE SANS CERVELLE! SAC A PUCES! HOMME DES CAVERNES!  
-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit… tu n'as aucun don pour les insultes. Rigola Drago en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.  
-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ESPÈCE DE…. PETIT CRÉTIN! -Bravo chérie tu t'améliores.  
-LÂCHE MOI!

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une énorme piscine. Drago eut un sourire diabolique. Hermione elle ne pouvait n'y voir la piscine, n'y voir le sourire de Drago qui disait tout de ses intentions.

-LÂCHE MOI JE TE L'ORDONNE!  
-Comme tu voudras.

Il le jeta alors dans la piscine! Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle but une bonne part d'eau avant de refaire surface. Elle toussa sans s'arrêter.

-Espèce de… keuf keuf! Petit… keuf keuf! Crétin! Keuf! Keuf! Je te.. keuf! Keuf! MAUDIS!

Drago quand a lui était écroulé de rire. Elle était hilarante toute grelottante et l'insultant. Puis, sans prévenir la jeune femme sortit de l'eau. Drago en aurait avalé sa langue tellement elle était… sexy… Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Drago y répondit aussitôt. Alors que leurs langues jouaient a un ballet érotique, Hermione poussait lentement mais sûrement, Drago vers la piscine. Quand il fut au bord elle se décolla de lui en souriant. Puis, le poussa violemment! Le jeune Malfoy trop estomaqué, tomba lourdement dans la piscine.

-GRANGER! SALE CONNE! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!  
-J'en frissonne déjà de peur Malfoy!

Elle riait encore quand Drago la saisit par la taille et l'entraîna dans la piscine, lui faisant encore boire la tasse! Elle se mit a tousser alors que Drago la regardait en riant. Il la prit alors dans ses bras tout en continuant a rire. Soudain, il arrêta totalement de rire. Fixant ses seins que l'on pouvait voir dans l'eau. Il eut un sourire pervers qui fit trembler intérieurement Hermione.

-Belle Hermione. Susurra le Serpentard.

La jeune femme ne fit rien a l'exception de le regarder fixement dans les yeux.

-Je te voulais a Poudlard… Continua-t-il en fixant ses lèvres. Et maintenant que je t'ai, je ne t'ai laisserais pas partir avant que j'en ai finis avec toi!  
-Drago… Souffla d'une voix tremblante Hermione.

Ces mots l'emu… Le blond la fixa un moment puis, l'embrassa fougueusement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hermione lui répondit sous le même ton. Leur langue s'affrontaient. Leurs mains se palpaient. Se touchaient. S'exploraient. Hermione noua ses longues jambes blanches autour de la taille mince de Drago. Celui-ci eut un spasme de plaisir tous en lui léchant et en lui mordillant le cou.

-Viens maintenant. Je ne peux plus… Supplia Hermione.

Le blondinet ne répondit rien mais, posa délicatement ses mains sur ses seins jouant lentement avec ses tétons dressés. Hermione se mordit douloureusement la lèvre.

-Drago! Gémit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Celui-ci étouffa le reste de ses supplications en l'embrassant comme un fou furieux. Ses mains descendirent lentement sur son ventre plat avant de remonter doucement, en une torture insoutenable, la jupe noir. Hermione fut pour la première fois heureuse que la jupe soit si courte! Ses longues mains fermes emprisonnèrent ses fesses rondes et commencèrent a les masser. Hermione n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Elle plaqua Drago contre la paroi et l'embrasa comme une dégénéré et lui déchira son t-shirt. Elle abaissa son short tout en embrassant son torse musclé se qui fit pousser a Drago de léger grognements. Il prit les longs cheveux d'Hermione et les tira vers le haut sans douceur.

-Maintenant. Grogna-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un sourire victorieux alors que Drago lui otait son string. Elle abaissa son caleçon avec un enthousiasme démesuré. Puis, elle s'arc-bouta contre lui.

-Prend moi! Hlui chucota-t-elle.

Il lui obéit aussitôt. Il la pénétra au plus profond d'elle même. Il semblait tout pénétrer. Son corps. Son âme. Son cœur.

-DRAGO! Hurla-t-elle au summum du plaisir.

Celui-ci poussa un autre grognement d'animal. Bientôt, tout ce qui compta fut les coups de reins de son amants. Puis, au même moment ou elle atteignait l'orgasme, il se vida en elle. Ils reprirent lentement leur respiration. Hermione le serra fortement contre elle.

-Je voulais partir… Souffla-t-elle.  
-Ah… -Mais… il semblerait que ce soit impossible. Murmura Hermione.

Drago eut un vague sourire et lui caressa les lèvres.

-Si tu t'en vas Granger, je te ramènerais par la peau des fesses. Menaça-t-il.  
-Je tremble de peur. Répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête. -Je te l'ai dit. Je te garde aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra! -Tu es trop bon.

Il eut un vague sourire.

-Et si on allait manger? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
-Je croyais qu'on l'avait déjà fait? Rétorqua-t-elle.

L'héritier des Malfoy la fixa d'un drôle d'air avant d'éclater de rire a nouveau.

-Tu es plus drôle que je ne le pensais Granger. Tu es nulle pour les insultes mais, pour les sarcasmes tu as la langue aussi acéré qu'un serpent!  
-Est-ce un compliment ou une insulte?  
-Un peu des 2 je suppose. Finit par répondre Drago en s'étirant. Allez je meurs de faim. -Même un homme comme toi a besoin de récupérer. -De nourriture petite sorcière. -Tu es un sorcier aussi. Donc, ça ne peut pas être une insulte!

Drago poussa un soupir désespéré. Il la souleva et la posa sur le bord de la piscine. Il finit par remonter son short sur ses jambes. Il mangerait torse nue de toute évidence. Et Hermione mangerait sans petite culotte. Un sourire pervers apparut sur les lèvres du blondinet. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant…Mais ou sont les fraise et la creme fouetter?

A suivre…

( Désolé pour l'attente mais, j'ai fait un long chapitre! )  
(merci Gody sa ma donner une idee !) 


	6. Dodo en larme

Bonjour, voici déjà le sixième chapitre! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, vous nous en direz des nouvelles !

Chapitre 6—Dodo

Draco remonta l'aller qui allait les mener vers une petite terrasse, près d'une vaste forêt. Hermione elle, marchait en arrière, serrant fort les cuisses, se sentant affreusement honteuse de se promener sans ses sous-vêtements. Il ne put que sourire à la vu de cette petite femme si têtu et si prude. Draco avait remporté un beau trophée ou du moins, il était en train de prendre possession pleinement de cette petite femme, qui malgré ses humeurs changeantes, était exeptionelle, le serpentard le savait ! Pour une fois qu'il aurait une femme aillant de l'allure dans sa vie, pourquoi pas en profiter pleinement ? Il eu un petit rire a cette pensée, oh oui, il allait en profité…

(Nous sommes bientôt arriver ? rumina Hermione.

(Prend patiente ma jolie, nous somme bientôt arriver. Tu as faim ? Qu'aimerais tu manger ?

(Tous ce qui se mange … murmura-t-elle.

Draco parti d'un rire franc.  
Hermione elle remuait ces mauvaises idées, ces idées noires. « Il me fait perdre la tête ma foie, il s'amuse a mes dépends, je vais sûrement m'attacher, et lui va me rejeter, il faut que je fasse choix d'abstinence ! Hey, mais essayer de faire ça quand un bel … ha… si beau… belles petites fesses, muscles… Bon sa suffis !» elle se donna une petite claque sur le bras. Oh, sont séjour risquait d'être … distrayant, mais risqué! Elle savait qu'elle avait encore a perdre, mais que dit-on de gagner cette fois –ci ?

(Tiens, ici, dit-il en tournant à sa gauche.

Il la prit par la taille, glissant sa main sous la jupe, et la posa sur ses fesses dures. Elle trouva le geste très déplacé, et recula un peu. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Elle, recula encore et lui retirer la main. Il avança, l'accota contre l'arbre gigantesque, un saule pleureur, et la prit par la taille et la monta plus haut. Elle enroula les jambes autours des hanches de Draco, et lui passa une main sous sa jupe et mit sa main sur sa cuisse, la flattant doucement.

Elle s'en étonna…

(Déjà partant pour un deuxième tour, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

(Ho non, je suis épuiser…et toi? Sa ne te dirais pas…de…

Il passa un doigt sur la fente du bas de son ventre. Il écarta les basses lèvres, et inséra un doigt en elle… C'était si imprévisible !

(D'avoir un peu de plaisir ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux sourit, et gémit un peu en serrant un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Il comprit le message, et retira son doigt, écarta doucement ses lèvres pour commencer a chercher le clitoris, une fois trouver, il commença a doucement aller de droite a gauche avec son doigt, faisant faire ses secousses au bas du corps d'Hermione. Ils descendirent tranquillement sur l'arbre, elle se retrouvant assise, et lui a genoux, tous les deux se regardant dans les yeux. Les lèvres de la belle frisée étaient entrouvertes, sa respiration étant haletante. Elle prit de sa main gauche la tête de Draco et l'approcha à elle.

(Embrasse moi… lui chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux sous les secousses.

Il avança la tête et, il partagea sa respiration, s'embrassant sans cesse durant que lui, lui infligeait de douces caresses. Il écarta un peu plus ses lèvres d'une main, et pénétra un doigt en elle, allant profond et faisant des cercles en son intérieur. Elle Frémit et gémit, colla sa bouche entrouverte contre la sienne, elle commença à faire du petit mouvement de bassin, gémissant tranquillement.

(Viens en moi, s'il te plaît…

(Je ne suis pas près, je suis épuiser, lui chuchota-t-il a l'oreille.

(Attend …

Elle infiltra sa main dans son short et prit le membre de Draco a pleine main, elle fit de petits mouvements, le caressa, et après quelque moment, il devint dure. Draco gémit à son tour, toujours un doigt en Hermione.

(Viens maintenant, rien ne t'en empêche…

Il soupira et souri.

(Tu va vouloir me tuer ou quoi? Un plan machiavélique contre mes instincts!

Elle ne discuta pas et lui enleva simplement son short et son caleçon. Lui, lui ôta sa jupe et son haut, gardant sa brassière pour autant.

(Je te préviens, je vais…

Elle le fit taire d'un long baiser… et se souleva quelque peux, pour que le membre de Draco puisse entrée en elle, et qu'elle se sente enfin complète. Quand il entra, elle gémit et soupira de contentement…IL restèrent sans bouger un petit moment, puis, Draco commença a aller et venir doucement, pour que les sensations ne soit pas trop forte. Quand il accéléra, elle se cola a lui, lui prit les bras et serra fort. Elle envoya sa tête vers l'arrière, et Draco en profita pour donner de petits baisers sur la gorge offerte entre chaque expiration…

Hermione lui fit stopper le mouvement, sentant proche la douce libèrence.  
Il la regarda septique.

(Je veux que cela dure longtemps.

Et à chaque fois qu'ils se sentaient sur le point de venir, ils arrêtaient, souriais…et s'embrassaient. Après un long moment, ils se donnèrent l'un a à l'autre la délivrance, un orgasme subjuguant…

Ils s'étendirent sur l'herbe, lui toujours en elle, sur elle.

(Jamais, jamais, je n'ai eu quelque chose de semblable lui dit-il, les yeux fermer.

Elle sourit…elle commençait déjà a s'attacher.

0000

(Plus tard, sur la terrasse)

Hermione dégustait sa tarte au citron meringue avec calme, souriant sans cesse. Elle se croyait… revivre. Draco lui, la regardait en silence, cette belle oiseau du paradis, ce bel ange descendu pour le sauver. Elle leva la tête et le regarda sourire.

(Combien de temps je resterai ici, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fut déçu de la question.

(Ne le prend pas mal, mais aussi longtemps que tu te donneras a moi.Son sourire, contrairement à ce que Malefoy pensait, s'élargit. Elle commença à rire.

(Qu'ais-je dis ?

(Je vais t'avouer que c'est loin de me déplaire cette petite histoire, quoi que une fois sortie d'ici, je ne sais pas a quel niveau sera ma honte, mais -sûrement d'un niveau très élevé, je pense a cela et j'en rit. Peut –être vaut –il mieux que je ne parte jamais.

Draco se leva, et la regarda d'une drôle de manière.

(Oublie sa tout de suite ma chère…

Et il sortie de la terrasse, et entra dans le manoir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle fini son repas seul, le moral un peu plus bas.

00000

Elle était en route pour retourner à sa chambre, plus tard le soir, et elle pensait. Pensait à ce qu'elle faisait, les gestes irréfléchies qu'elle posait. Elle s'en voulait maintenant. «Ah mon Dieu ! Je ne pense plus, je ne... je ne fais plus rien … tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il rend mon corps excité, qu'il me fait perdre l'esprit, perdre la raison. Il faudrait que je quitte son manoir, ne plus jamais le revoir, mais Dieu seul c'est comment j'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas…» arriver à la porte de sa chambre, elle la poussa lentement, et fut ahurie de ce qu'elle vit .Draco était étendu les yeux fermer, semblant dormir. Le tableau était si beau…Le blond était étendu, sous les couvertes qui le recouvraient jusqu'au nombril. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de lui, lui donnant l'aire d'un ange. Une bougie éclairait son doux visage, la flamme vacillant de temps à autre. En apparence elle s'était trompée de chambre… Mais c'est quand elle vu ses vêtement sur la chaise, qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne c'était pas tromper. Doucement, Draco ouvra les yeux, et se tourna vers Hermione. Ses yeux reflétait une telle paix, ses beaux yeux bleus, la couleur, comme une mer d'argent,ses lèvres étaient pleines et semblait douce… si beau. Il sourit doucement, tendit la main, et l'invita à le rejoindre. Elle s'avança prudemment, s'assit sur le lit. Il lui ôta doucement ces vêtements, un a un, sans toute fois toucher sa peau, puis il la coucha a ses côté. Hermione était si toucher, si … elle en pleurait presque. Elle se laissa faire, docil, charmer, et curieuse.

(Chut... lui dit-il

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, la reotuna et se colla contre son corps nu, la tête reposant aux creux de son épaule.

(J'ai besoin de tendresse. Et toi aussi

Il fermit ses bras autour de sa taille, lui donna un baiser dans le cou,entremêla ses jambes autour des siennes et s'endormit paisiblement. Hermione elle, restais là a fixer le mur, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez, mon texte esta ssez confu , il va par delà mes sentiments !  
Donnez moi vos impressions. 


	7. Miss Granger vous N'êtes qu'une

Bon merci bien pour les reviews! Et voici la suite!

Chap 7.

Miss Granger vous n'êtes qu'une….

Hermione fut la première a se réveiller. Ses joues étaient encore légèrement humides. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une légère grimace. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans son cœur. Dans sa tête. Elle tourna un regard troublé vers Drago. Son visage semblait presque innocent lorsqu'il dormait. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, elle passa une main tendre dans sa chevelure platine. Les cils étonnamment longs pour un garçon papillonnèrent légèrement avant que le regard d'argent se fixe au sien.

(Bonjour. Déclara-t-il en s'étirant.

(Salut toi.

Drago semblait étrangement mal a l'aise. Regrettait-il déjà de lui avoir donné un peu de tendresse? Son visage s'assombrit autant que son humeur. Elle se leva avec la ferme intention de prendre une longue douche afin de se remettre les idées en place.

(Ou vas-tu? Demanda Drago.

(Prendre douche votre Seigneurie.

(Reviens ici.

Le ton était froid et sans réplique. Elle se tourna vers lui avec le dessein de l'envoyer promener lorsqu'elle vit son air. Lui aussi semblait d'aussi triste humeur que la sienne. Sans un mot elle s'assit près de lui et se serra contre son torse. Le beau Malfoy l'enlaça lui aussi en enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure. Hermione eut un pincement. On aurait dit une scène de couple. Mais, il n'était pas un couple. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de se dégager. Et lorsque Drago se mit à lui mordillé l'oreille, elle ne serait pas partie pour tout l'or du monde.

(Vient.

Il la coucha lentement sur le lit. Mais, contrairement au autres fois ou il n'y avait que la passion aveugle et l'engouement des sens, Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa force physique disparaître. Elle était faible. Sans défense. A sa merci.

Elle se sentait légère et belle dans les bras de ce bel homme. Il y avait seulement les yeux couleur mer d'argent voilé qui comptait lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son visage. On se demandait où on allait, on se demandait ce que la tendresse allait changer. Soudain, quand les mains blanches se promenaient sur les rondeurs féminines, tout doucement, on s'en foutait. Quand la bouche embrassait tendrement le coup, laissant la langue frotter contre la chaleur de la peau, on ne pensait plus. On se laissait aller à ses sentiments.

Draco laissa le bout des ses ongles, tout doucement faire de grandes lignes courbes et verticales sur le buste d'Hermione. Et chaque fois que ses ongles touchaient les rondeurs de ses seins, il laissait aller et embrassait tendrement la chaire. Il avait envie non seulement de son corps, mais d'elle. Elle frissonnait et rayonnait sous lui, fermait les yeux et souriait. Il lui embrassait maintenant la gorge, descendant aux creux de ses seins et se rendit jusqu'au nombril. Il embrassa le tour de ce petit trou, pendant que ses mains jouaient sur ses hanches. Elles se glissaient sous elle, coincées sous la galbe des fesse et prenant fermement ces rondeurs. Il embrassa ensuite le bas-ventre ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de la belle. Instinctivement, elle écarta un peu les jambes, mais il les referma doucement. Il la coucha à demi sur le coter, mais de sorte a ce que son visage lui fasse toujours face, et lui replias un peu les jambes. Il lui embrassa les hanches, les cotes, passa une main dans son dos, lui toujours au-dessus d'elle. Arriver à la rondeur des fesses, par derrière, il lui entra un doigt en son antre chaud, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait nullement. La pression exercer par les cuisses fermées rendait presque la chose orgasmique. Il sourit en voyant ses yeux se voilés. Il resta un peu comme sa, le temps de lui faire sentir, puis commença un va et viens, court mais plein de sensation. Il lui leva une cuisse doucement, et mit son gland à l'entré de son vagin. Il fit des petits rond a laides de sa main, puis entra doucement en elle. La pousser fit frissonner Hermione qui referma la jambe. IL prit appui, ses bras de chaque coter d'elle, le nez dans son cou et le souffle sur son épaule. Il fit de lents va et vient pour commencer, mais qui étaient fort plaisants. Avant même d'accéléré par contre, Draco se retira. Hermione le regarda, et il lui sourit. Il la fit pivoter doucement, la mit à genoux devant lui, puis l'embarqua sur lui, qui était assis en indien. Elle comprit et le fit glisser en elle doucement. Leur bouche se soudèrent, tandis qu'elle plaçait les jambes de chaque coté de lui et commença à aller de haut en bas, sur la verge de Draco. Ils respiraient fort tous deux, les cheveux plaqués contre la peau. Draco flattait le dos de sa douce, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'aller de plus en plus vite. Après un grognement de la part de Draco, Hermione comprit qu'ils allaient tous deux atteindre des sommets dans peu de temps… Aussi, un grognement plus fort de Draco se fit entendre, signe qu'il était déjà rendu à l'orgasme. Hermione ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Draco baissa la tête, coucha Hermione sur le dos, et il s'étendit sur elle, encore entre mêler dans ses jambes et encore en elle. Il posa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle lui jouait dans les cheveux. IL restèrent un bon moment ainsi avant que Draco en se retire, et vienne s'étendre à ses cotés.

Hermione s'endormit après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle était seule dans le grand lit. Une sensation de froid l'envahit et elle se redressa d'un bond. Elle était nue sous ses couvertures. Elle vit le gros pantalon baggy de Drago et l'enfila prestement. Puis, elle prit son petit top. Elle remarqua alors le petit bout de papier qui était sur la table de chevet.

« Je reviens dans 4 heures.

Ne fait pas exploser ma maison je t'en voudrais énormément.

Drago Malfoy »

Hermione jeta un regard noir a la note. Elle, faire exploser une maison! Il la prenait pour quoi? Elle poussa un long soupir. Qu'allait-elle donc faire seule dans ce grand manoir? Danser la samba nue peut-être! Elle devait être vraiment fatiguée pour penser a de telles idioties… Soudain, Pinsky apparut devant elle. Son air terrorisé dit froncer les sourcils de la belle brunette.

(Miss Granger… vous avez de la visite. Couina-t-elle avant de disparaître.

L'ancienne Griffondor ne put rien dire et vit s'avancer vers la porte une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle était d'une beauté céleste malgré les quelques rides qui étaient apparut sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur platine que ceux de Drago et ses yeux rappelaient un ciel orageux.

(Je suis Narcissa Malfoy. Dit froidement la femme.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Elle fixa Narcissa comme si elle était le Diable apparut soudainement devant elle.

(Avez-vous besoin de plusieurs heures pour me dire qui vous êtes? Demanda froidement la veuve.

Hermione se sentit alors très ridicule.

(Je suis Hermione Granger.

( Ah. Et que faites-vous ici dans cette tenue?

Le gène d'Hermione augmenta encore plus. Une étrange pression pesait sur son cœur.

(Je… j'habite… ici…. Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elle se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Était-elle donc si facilement impressionnable!

(Vous couchez avec mon fils et vous habitez ici. Je peux donc en conclure que vous êtes mariée.

(Non-madame! Déclara Hermione si profondément abasourdit que sa bouche avait du mal a se refermer.

Le regard orage se durcit aussitôt.

(Alors vous vous servez de mon fils pour veuillez à vos besoins?

Le regard d'Hermione se troubla. Oui c'était exactement ça.

(Je…

(Vous êtes donc une simple petite avarice sans ambition et aucune pudeur. Est-ce cela miss Granger?

Avarice? Aucune pudeur? ELLE?

(J'avais beaucoup plus de respect pour vous Miss Granger. Continua Narcissa, toujours aussi directe. Drago me parlait de vous. Une femme forte, intelligente, qui ne se laissait jamais marchée sur les pieds.

Un regard méprisant salua cette explication.

(Vous avez beaucoup changé en grandissant. Miss Granger vous n'êtes qu'une… comme le dirait votre temps. Pute. Vous vous êtes vendues. Pathétique.

Narcissa s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la voix d'Hermione surgit.

(Je n'avais nulle part ou allé! Répliqua-t-elle. J'avais BESOIN d'aide!

(Vous vous êtes vendu Miss Granger. Vous vous servez de mon fils afin de pouvoir vivre confortablement.

(Vous n'avez jamais été pauvre. Vous ne comprenez rien.

Un fin sourire sarcastique apparut sur les lèvres de Narcissa.

(J'ai été pauvre Miss Granger. J'ai du travailler pour un salaire de misère pendant les 18 premières années de ma vie. Mais, je me suis construite.

(Vous avez épousé un homme riche. Cracha Hermione.

(Oui j'ai épousé un homme riche. Mais, jamais je n'aurais laissé un homme faire de moi sa putain attitrée. Vous avez votre vie devant vous. Que ferez-vous lorsque Drago se lassera de vous? Vous irez vous prostituer ailleurs?

Puis, avec un dernier sourire railleur la mère de Drago partit dans un envol de jupons. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit. Une putain attitrée. Était ce cela qu'elle était devenue? Elle ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas cette vie qu'elle avait voulue. Jamais. Mais, les événements l'avait dépassé. Elle avait couché avec Krum. Avait eu un enfant. Avait avorté. Avait été foutue dehors de chez elle. Et qu'avait-elle fait à la place de trouver un travaille ou peu importe! Elle était devenue la putain de Drago. Une pute voilà ce qu'elle était. Et elle ne l'avait même pas réalisé! Elle se servait du blond d'une manière ignoble. Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas! Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de sa chambre. Puis, elle descendit l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la porte d'entrée. Elle hésita. Ou irait-elle alors? Que ferait-elle? Pourrait-elle-s'en sortir?

« Que ferez-vous lorsque Drago se lassera de vous? Vous irez vous prostituer ailleurs? »

Elle aurait fini par partir. Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard n'y changerait rien ? Et tant pis pour les sentiments qu'elle commençait à éprouver. Il était temps qu'elle retrouve un peu de respect d'elle-même.

A suivre.


End file.
